1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper-proof closures for containers, such as blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry for the expendible packaging of dairy products, such as milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,860, 3,893,583 and 3,979,002.
The present invention provides a dual fastening molded plastic tamper-proof snap-on twist off closure that includes a top portion with a depending annular ribbed flange having a first fastening configuration therein with a second fastening configuration forming a frangible connection with a tear skirt depending from the annular ribbed flange. Partial thread-like configurations in the closure and on the neck of the container which receives it are engaged when the sides of the closure are distorted inwardly so that twisting the closure removes it. An annular depending sealing flange on the closure engages an inturned flexible flange on the container defining the opening therein.